


On Days Like These (Who Could Ask For More)

by TheGaySmurf



Series: Life Is the Moments We Make (The Seconds We Take) [20]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf
Summary: Prompt:  "Wider, baby.  I said wider."Set a couple of days after the events of 3x07 (on January 5th, to be exact), but before the beginning of 3x08.





	On Days Like These (Who Could Ask For More)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent in by an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Fic Title: "The Days" - ɅVICII

Between gnome curses and a bar full of Revenants and, worst of all, _Bunny freaking Loblaw,_ it’s been a clusterfuck of a week.

And when you live on top of a goddamn _Hellmouth,_ that is really saying something.

It’s no wonder Nicole nearly forgot about her own birthday, let alone expect that there would be any time to actually celebrate it. Needless to say, she’s certainly caught off guard when Waverly pulls her aside at the station that morning and asks if they can spend the night at her place because she has a surprise for her.

Unfortunately, it’s a rough day, to say the least. There’s a bad wreck out on one of the county roads, and Nicole suspects that the Murder Trees might be involved, but it’s not exactly like she can include that in her report, so she does her best to cover it up with some bullshit reason for there to have been a full-grown oak right in the middle of the road. It leaves her feeling frustrated and cranky and extremely glad that Waverly had wanted to spend the evening alone rather than having some big social gathering at Shorty’s.

When Nicole arrives home, there’s soft music playing, and she finds Waverly humming along in the kitchen, swaying gently to the song as she stirs something on the stove. The ice clinging to her mood melts a little at the warmth that radiates from seeing the woman she loves feeling so at home in her house and in her kitchen and in her heart.

“Hey, you,” Waverly beams when she catches a glimpse of Nicole leaning against the doorway after a few minutes. “Happy birthday.”

“Well, I don’t know about_ that,”_ Nicole sighs as she begins to remove her duty belt and boots. “But it’s certainly happier now that I’m here with you.”

Waverly opens her mouth to ask about it, but Nicole just shakes her head and Waverly nods in understanding. They can talk about it later, but for now, Nicole needs to put it out of her mind.

“Why don’t you go up and take a shower and put on something comfy. This stuff will be done soon, and then I can give you your surprise,” she says, leaning up to kiss Nicole on the cheek. Nicole leans into it, and then turns her face enough to find Waverly’s lips in a proper kiss before pulling away to rest their foreheads together.

“Thank you, baby. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me, too.” Waverly kisses her again and then shoos her off up the stairs.

The hot water washes away the sharp edges of the day, but a weariness settles into her bones, and it leaves Nicole feeling drained and heavy. She hopes Waverly won’t be disappointed when her “something comfy” turns out to be her oversized sweatpants and favorite academy hoodie.

Waverly is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, and takes her by the hand, pulling her into the middle of the living room, where she’s surprised to see that the couch and coffee table have been pushed up against one of the walls. Her aching muscles hope that Waverly’s surprise doesn’t involve some kind of dance party…

“Okay,” Waverly finally says, fighting a grin. It would be adorable if Nicole wasn’t feeling so anxious. “Close your eyes.”

“Waverly…” Nicole starts, unsure of where this is going.

“Nicole,” Waverly answers calmly. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she answers without hesitation.

“Then close your eyes and open your arms,” Waverly says again, softer this time, reading Nicole’s need for reassurance like it was written across her forehead in big neon letters.

Nicole finds herself obeying without question.

“Wider, baby,” Waverly says, and Nicole can hear the smile in her voice. 

She opens her arms a little farther apart.

“I said _wider,”_ Waverly commands again, and Nicole’s brow furrows, but she spreads her arms as far as they’ll go.

She’s half expecting Waverly to jump into them, even subconsciously bracing herself for the impact, but instead they’re suddenly weighed down with something thick and fuzzy. Before she can open her eyes to investigate, something else soft thumps against her face and she hears Waverly giggling as she staggers backward a step from the shock.

“Waverly, what…” She looks down to find her arms laden with blankets and quilts, along with a couple of pillows and cushions piled on top of them. Now she’s _really_ confused. She looks up at her girlfriend like a lost puppy.

“Your birthday surprise tonight…” Waverly says, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “…is a blanket fort!”

“A… a blanket fort…” Nicole stutters, dumbfounded.

The grin begins to slip from Waverly’s face while she wrings her hands nervously.

“Uh… yeah. I, uh… I mean, we haven’t had much time to ourselves lately. And…” She chews on her lip as she looks up at Nicole. “And things have been pretty rough all around. So, I thought… I thought we could have a quiet night in?”

She reaches out and fidgets with the fringe on the edge of one of the blankets in Nicole’s arms.

“I made room so we could build a fort with the cushions and pillows and blankets. You know… crawl in there and forget about the outside world for a while? I… I downloaded _Golden Girls_ to my laptop so we can have a marathon, and I even found a recipe for that ‘puppy chow’ stuff you told me your grandma used to make.”

“You… You _did?”_ Nicole’s knees nearly buckle under the weight of the emotion that wells up inside her.

“Y-yeah?” Waverly looks down at her feet. “Is… Is that okay…?”

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole says, dropping the stack of blankets in her arms and throwing them around Waverly instead. “Has anyone ever told you you’re an angel?”

“Ha ha,” Waverly tries to deadpan, though her muffled laughing dulls the sarcasm. _“Very_ funny.” 

Nicole picks her up and spins her around and peppers her face with kisses. She should have known that Waverly would know exactly what she needed tonight. This is better than anything she could have asked for.

_“Well,”_ Waverly adds, flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically_._ _“Maybe_ once or twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I am always up for questions and discussions.
> 
> You can find me on both Twitter and Tumblr: @iamthegaysmurf


End file.
